Ces regards
by Hermaline
Summary: Quand un regard dit plus que de simples mots...


- Remus !

La voix l'a finalement rattrapée dans sa fuite. Il se détourne lentement, son regard tombe tristement sur le sien et il attend que la lame glisse dans son corps.

- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? lui reproche Nymphadora dans un dur murmure.

Non, bien sûr que non, il n'arrive plus à le cacher.

- Tu pourrais me répondre… continue-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une prière, désespérée.

Ses yeux lourds l'évitent, dérivent mais reviennent toujours sur ce visage tendu vers lui.

- Je… commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Excuse-moi.

Elle continue à le regarder un instant, espérant entendre enfin une explication, un mot, juste un.

Mais rien ne vient, comme d'habitude.

- … Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard.

Elle hoche la tête devant son regard fuyant et le regarde lentement traverser le couloir obscur de la maison des Black.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ! lance-t-elle dans un dernier élan de courage.

Mais sa voix se perd dans le silence, il ne l'a pas entendue.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était là, sans être là. La mort de Sirius les avait tous affectés mais lui plus que tout autre, bien sûr. Elle aurait aimé l'aider, l'écouter, être là. Mais il ne voulait rien, ne disait rien.

Ce n'était qu'une ombre. Elle le suivait du regard, le couvait, elle attendait. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça, à lui. Elle n'était pas habituée à se sentir inutile, inefficace. Rien, c'était simple, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Un bruit sourd éveilla son esprit engourdi et elle se redressa légèrement dans le confortable canapé qui l'accueillait depuis déjà quelques heures. Elle l'avait attendu, comme d'habitude.

Puisqu'elle ne faisait que ça, attendre.

Ses yeux rivés sur la porte, sans la voir, tentaient de percevoir le moindre son, le moindre mouvement dans la maison pouvant lui indiquer ce qu'il faisait. S'il arrivait. Il devait venir ici, il y posait son manteau. C'était si idiot, si stupide, de devoir le coincer là, dans ce vieux salon d'ordinaire abandonné, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se sentait ridicule, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

C'était ça ou la souffrance du regret. Le regret de ne rien tenter. Une voix lui soufflait bien que c'était perdu d'avance, Remus Lupin restait Remus Lupin, mais Tonks ne pouvait pas supporter l'immobilité, l'abandon.

Alors, elle l'attendait.

Et la porte grinça bientôt. Elle n'avait pas entendu ses pas dans les escaliers, son cœur s'emballa soudain. Elle ne respirait plus.

Il ne sembla pas surpris de la voir ici et une vague incontrôlable de colère emplit la jeune femme. Sa personnalité imperturbable commençait à l'étouffer.

Ce n'était qu'une énième preuve qu'elle se battait pour rien, il ne changerait jamais. L'envie de pleurer n'arriva pas, n'arrivait plus. Elle insistait par habitude, elle n'y croyait peut-être plus…

- Nymphadora… constata-t-il dans un murmure, son regard toujours triste et fatigué posé sur elle.

Il posa lentement son manteau sur le dos d'un fauteuil et se tourna vers elle, immobile.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait déjà tout essayé.

Et il mit ses mains gênées dans ses poches. C'était ça ou la prendre dans ses bras et il avait bien trop peur.

- La mission s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Tomber dans le banal pour ne pas effleurer les non-dits.

Il hoche la tête, encore, il n'arrive pas à parler. Le tremblement de sa voix pourrait le trahir, il a tellement l'impression que tout le trahi. Sa fameuse raison ne le contrôle plus, sa sagesse s'est envolée, peut-être…

- Remus… Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Les non-dits, elle les envoie balader, elle a trop mal.

Elle veut savoir, elle veut comprendre.

Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus, mais elle veut.

Et il hoche encore la tête. Sait-il au moins de quoi elle parle ?

- Je ne supporte plus ça… continue-t-elle.

Et au même moment, elle se sent traître, envers elle, envers lui, de transformer un plaisir silencieux en une douleur insupportable.

Mais c'est si vrai.

- « Ca » ? parvient-il en s'avançant légèrement.

Ce ne sont que quelques pas mais Nymphadora ressent un peu de courage revenir en elle.

- Ces regards.

Elle voit ses sourcils se froncer, il ne comprend pas. Mais il le doit pourtant, parce qu'elle se sent trop faible, trop coupable pour continuer.

Elle les aime ces regards, elle les attend. Mais en même temps, ils la mettent au supplice, parce qu'elle sait, qu'elle n'aura que ça.

Des regards, voilà ce que Remus Lupin était.

- Les tiens, murmure-t-elle enfin.

Je suis désolée.

Elle ne s'est pas trompée, ses yeux blessés la fuient et elle ferme les siens. Elle a tout perdu, elle lui reproche le seul petit bout de lui qu'il parvenait à lui donner. Elle lui reproche tout ce qu'elle peut avoir.

Et elle se sent mal.

- Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai pas.

Il a rassemblé tout son courage en ces mots. Il parvient encore à la regarder, faiblement, mais après tout, elle ne veut pas qu'il la regarde, alors il se détourne.

Elle ne veut plus rien de lui.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Tu…

Les mots ne sont décidément par son affaire, ils ne servent à rien ici.

Tonks se leva du canapé, tellement certaine qu'il allait reculer, elle s'approcha effrontément de lui. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il restait là, immobile encore, les yeux sur le parquet, les poings serrés dans le tissu et le souffle ralenti.

Presque absent.

- Tu ne fais rien d'autre.

Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, voire moins, mais son regard est revenu contre le sien. Soulagé, gêné, coupable.

- Tu me regardes… c'est tout…

Ce n'était pas de la déception qui transparaissait dans sa voix. C'était de l'étonnement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible… Toi et moi…

- Je sais mais… Comment tu fais ? Je n'arrive pas moi.

- A quoi ?

Il ne parlait que par des murmures, des souffles légers, faibles, qui glissaient lentement sur son visage plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était approchée.

- A ne pas vouloir plus, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Elle était là, contre lui. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, mais elle avait déjà tout oublié. Sa colère. Son désespoir. Sa douleur.

Son refus.

- Mais je veux plus, avoua-t-il enfin.

C'était une victoire. Mais elle était trop loin pour comprendre ça.

Elle était trop proche de lui pour réaliser. Elle ne pensait plus vraiment à le convaincre d'essayer de voir ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux. Elle n'avait plus en tête l'idée de le forcer à avouer ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait plus penser à demain.

C'était trop douloureux.

Une main venait de se poser sur son bras. Sa main. Tremblante. Contre sa peau.

Elle crut mourir.

- Nymphadora…

Et il y avait ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient tristes, amers.

Ils souffraient.

Elle avait tout oublié.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ce que tu veux.

- Je sais, répondit-elle inconsciemment.

La jeune femme était persuadée qu'il allait partir maintenant. Il avait déjà dit plus qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là.

- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que… que je ne te veux pas…

- C'est un peu difficile ça, railla-t-elle malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas l'interrompre.

- C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas.

- C'est la même chose.

- Non, tu sais bien que non.

Peut-être oui. Mais il n'y avait que la conclusion qu'il l'intéressait, et celle-ci revenait au même dans les deux cas.

Ils n'étaient pas.

- D'accord.

Elle lui sourit, rassemblant tout son courage, et tout son respect. Insister ne servait à rien. Il ne lui avait pas dit explicitement, mais elle avait compris. Pas ce qui le poussait à dire non et à les condamner au rien. Juste qu'il l'aimait. Et que lui aussi, il souffrait.

Elle n'était pas obligée d'adhérer à ses choix, de penser comme lui, mais elle pouvait respecter.

Nymphadora le regarda un instant, inconsciemment admirative du mal qu'il devait se faire. Elle avait bien une idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, elle vivait la même chose, mais c'était bien différent, elle subissait. Lui, il s'infligeait.

Elle lui sourit et se releva doucement afin de l'embrasser. Les doigts sur son bras se crispèrent mais elle persévéra, caressant ses lèvres dans un simple frôlement.

Il ne fuyait pas.

Alors elle insista, se rapprochant plus de lui, glissant ses bras autour de son cou et elle sentit les siens entourer sa taille.

Il répondait à son baiser.

Jamais elle n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi intime. Il n'y avait pas d'attente, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il lui disait simplement qu'il l'aimait.

**Fin**


End file.
